


Sollicitans de Theseus

by Anonymous



Series: MCYT/Tommyinnit Anon Stories [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Buisness Bay, Can we change Phil's character tag to PHILZA?, Gen, Hopeful Ending, I hate typing Phil Watson, I shouldn't know his last name, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective, Overprotective Sleepy Boys, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Prompt Fill, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), War, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Antartic Empire declares a new prince, a prince held captive against his will, the Prince Theseus Minecraft, Brother to The admin and the Blood God. The kingdom rejoices the new member of the royal family.But Tommy, in the tall walls of the Empire, longs for home. A home he will be very lucky if he returns to.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: MCYT/Tommyinnit Anon Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047313
Comments: 133
Kudos: 795
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Retorta Doctrina

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [another prompt about tommy being kidnapped but this time the whole family's in on it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946139) by Anonymous. 



Wilbur hates visiting the Antarctic Empire. He loves his family, he really does but why they decided to populate the coldest place on earth feels like a personal attack. He walks through the ice halls until he ends up in the meeting room. Pete is out building something and seems to spend more time away than in the halls, which puts a grin on Wilbur's face. He throws open the doors with as much vigour as he can, the sight that greets him is awfully nostalgic. His dad is preening his wing feathers as best as possible and Techno reading softly out loud, glasses hanging low on his snout. 

  
"Hey," he says softly, wincing when the door bangs off the wall with his dramatic entrance. "Move over Tech, I'm tired, and it's fucking cold." His twin does with the appropriate amount of complaining that Wilbur knows means he actually loves him. 

"Hello, Wil! Has Newfoundland been well?" Phil asks, lifting his head from staring at his feathers. He nods and waves his hand in a non-comital gesture. 

"It's been fine, really a couple of issues with neighbours but the capital city is flourishing. We finally have sustainable food and water so winter won't kill off the population. With the imports of fabric because of you two, no one's going to freeze either."

"Yeah, yeah your welcome Wil. Have you made any other trade agreements, we really need some guys to be sending us over food, we haven't managed to grow anything of substance this year." Techno answers, he closes the book gently as Wilbur stretches his legs up onto his brother's lap. 

"Sort of, the Business Bay agreed to a temporary trade deal on some basic weapon materials and a little food. I'd ask them they seem like they'd be willing to open a trade with you, possibly? Have you met with Tommy or anyone?"

"Have we met Tommy? Of course, we've met Tommy, that little shit tried to attack us we fought a 'light' war though, and everything seems evened out now. He visits occasionally, once a month or so." Phil answers, he's got the look on his face, the one his sons know well. Phil had adopted them with that look on his face, the bright half-smile and twinkling eyes. 

"Hey Dad, he makes you act like when we were kids. I could invite him over more often if you want?" Techno answers, fully enraptured, the little gremlin is annoying and loud. He has grown on Techno though like a rather sordid rash. 

"Do we know much about him? He was a part of the Cumin squad with Charlie and me, but we kept meeting really, really late at night. How on earth did he get past his parents? Phil would have murdered us two if we snuck to another country just because we could. Also, who lets children run an entire country?" Wilbur lets out, his eyebrows furrowed and he pushes his hand through his hair. 

Phil coughs and speaks in a low voice beaconing them over, "I have someone looking into it. I was worried he was alone over there with the Business boys, they are obviously untrustworthy considering Wisp. They said they'd be back tomorrow with the news. Why don't you stay and we can talk more about it then?" Phil asks as if Wilbur wasn't going to stay anyway. 

He nods, and they remain in the room while Techno reads aloud from an old Latin book. He sends his brother and father to sleep a little after the sun dips below the horizon, Techno grabs a blanket and falls asleep surrounded by his family. 

* * *

Wilbur is not glad in the morning, Techno has rolled over and is crushing his back, and Phils wings add to much heat to their little pile. There's a knocking at the door, which he assumes is what woke him, he elbows his brother who snorts and shoots awake. 

"Someone at the door, you should get it." He turns over and falls back asleep or at least attempts to. Techno shakes him awake, and he accidentally slaps Phil when he turns over. 

"Guys, it's the messenger Dad sent out, they've got news on Business bay. Wakey, Wakey." That message startles Phil and Wilbur awake, and they try to make themselves presentable. The messenger is pale-faced, and they hand over there report carefully. 

"I looked at Tommy Innit like you asked, the Business Bay Boys are very secretive, so I apologise for the lack of information. The boy is around fourteen years old, although no one is entirely sure. He is the youngest definitely. They all live alone, Tommy lives in the middle of the main suburbs of the capital."

"He lives alone?" Phil asks, he moves to remove his hat and clenches it in his hands, rumpling the fabric. 

"Yes, I viewed his residence, the photo in the folder." Wilbur pulls it out, the photo is a clear shot of an apartment building the lights are on and, he can see Tommy walking through his front door. It looks like a safe place to live all things considered but looking at it properly, he can see it's only big enough for one bedroom. He passes the photo over to Techno. 

"Do you have any information on his parents?" Techno asks, the messenger shakes his head. His twin's hold on the photograph tightens until the paper rips. 

"There's nothing, no records showing any family ties. No parents or guardians." Techno's heart ignites, this little spitfire who would take on the world if he could, had raised himself. Sure he and Wilbur were alone for long parts of there childhood, but then they had Phil. Who looked after them so well, Tommy had never felt that same love. Phil had taken them in at what? Seven, Tommy was twice that age, it certainly wasn't right. 

"Thank you, you may go," Phil whispers to the messenger, who bows and takes his leave. The folder remains, showing Tommy alone in his apartment, cooking for himself, cleaning. "He shouldn't have to do any of this. He should be safe. Herewith us. He's so young. He needs to be looked after from now on. Call him here, both of you. Tell him to pack an overnight bag. Maybe we can make him stay." Phil hisses, his sons agree, and so there plan is set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would give myself a break after Bedrock Brothers, but no, I will not. I'm back :)) and better than ever, but this will update slower than my other fics, This first chapter is more of a teaser than the full work so don't expect an update before Thursday this week at the earliest.


	2. Monitum Neglecta Summas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say to the Anon this is the chapter is different from the original prompt, there idea for him being unaware of there feelings for him is super cool and I would recommend someone should write that properly. But I couldn't get it to work at all without this story becoming incredibly long and so on. 
> 
> So sorry to the Anon! 
> 
> I don't think there's a T//W but there is a reference to murder so that possibly?

Tommy races through the icy halls of the Empire, he thinks excited is the wrong word but he can't think of another. He was staying a whole fucking night. They _wanted_ to see him, not for any reason either they just wanted to see him for him. How fucking cool was that. He'd told the Bay Boys, and they'd been just as ecstatic if only for the idea of an open trade agreement with the Empire. 

"Hey, Guys!" He screeched, swinging the large oak doors open with a bang. The men were lounging on the chairs around there living room, sprawled around like cattle, they turn with identical looks of bright joy. 

"Tommy!" they call, and Wilbur opens his arms wide, Tommy falters for a moment unsure and pulls himself back. "I'm offering you a hug Toms, come on," Wilbur says, smile not dropping, he gestures his arms and Tommy makes his way further forward very hesitantly until Wilbur envelops him in warmth. "See was that so hard?"

"Shut up, Bitch." He laughs, and squeezes Wilbur tighter, "Was there any reason you invited me? Or was it just because you missed me." He teases, but he's not ready for there reaction.

"Of course we missed you, Toms," Phil whispers, he comes up behind them Wilburs arms are still wrapped tightly around Tommy's lower back. Phil pulls them both in, his wings forming a cocoon around tired and tense shoulders. "We've had our wars, but well, you'll always be welcome here. We love your company, Tommy." He whispers, pressing simple kisses into the boys hairline. 

"Stop, bitch you'll ruin my hair." He squawks and swats at the older man. It's Techno who catches the young boys fist before it connects to the other man's head. 

"Stop, you'll hurt yourself," he says voice it's convincing monotone, but his eyes shine with bright fondness. "And you're hairs a disgrace anyway." He then traps the young boy's wrists, and the other two rub their fingers through his hair until it more closely resembles a birds nest than the careful styling he had done before. 

"Hey! Hey! You fucks stop." He screams he expects them to fight back to either tell him to stop swearing or to fight back, they don't. Instead, they shush him, as you do with a baby or a skittish deer. They almost smother him in affection, curled tightly around him and petting every part of him they can. It feels like there treating him like a cat, like a cute little kitten. "No, I'm serious stop this is getting weird." They stop, but they don't pull away. Tommy's still crushed between them. 

"You sure you want us to pull away," Phil whispers, he doesn't move his hands from where there clutching at Tommy's shirt. He feels a little like he's about to have the rug pulled out from under him and there going to point and laugh like playground bullies. They're going to aim at his face and throw fruit as kids used to all those years ago. He feels himself tear up, bright blue eyes going cloudy and wracking sobs beginning to plague him. 

"Tommy?" He hears one of them ask, "What's going on?" It makes him weep louder. Why are they acting as it matters? Like he matters? The business boys are quick and kind with there affections they share careful hugs and quiet pats on the back. But this? This constant stinging touch of contact like a deep burning in his soul, he's never felt something like this. It hurts, and he doesn't like it, but he doesn't dislike it either. 

"Is our little boy, crying because he's happy?" He hears Techno of all people croon. The man pushes them down, so there sat crammed on a sofa. They haven't stopped touching him, and he can't stop crying. He wants Tubbo now, Tubbo understands this kind of things. 

"I think he is," Wilbur teases, he wipes his hand under the boy's eyes taking his tears away. "Does our little baby need a nap? Should we sleep the rest of tonight and then go out tomorrow? I think we should!" He says, clapping his hands together. Tommy doesn't want to sleep though he wants to see Tubbo and Deo, even Wisp would be better than whatever the fuck this is. Wilbur begins to sing a lullaby of sorts just a simple, quiet melody with no lyrics. It sends him off like a light until he passed out under there attentive views. 

They wake him the next morning, the sunlight is weak in this inner room, but they've surrounded him, so it certainly doesn't feel cold. They get him up and moving, and then it's like a gun goes off. They end up in the shopping district it's a messy collage of shops and colours. They drag him into one of the brighter looking shops, and then they set him loose. 

"Get whatever you want Bubba, you need something to," Phil pauses for a moment as if he's at war with himself on the correct answer, "remember this weekend as when you go back home!" He says through gritted teeth, and his eyes are cold. His smile is wide but forced. He buys himself a shirt, just like the ones he has at home, it's softer than them though, and there's a subtle lining that will keep him warm while he stays. He goes to pay, but Phil beats him too it. "Your our guest Toms, I'll pay," and he does, the woman at the till looks shocked as he pulls out several copper pieces and passes them over with a slight grin. 

They move to leave, onto another shop with Wilbur buzzing about strings for his guitar when a carriage rounds the corner quickly it's speed sends Tommy careening backwards in shock as the place he was standing turns into a groove of mud. His stumble sends him back into Techno who catches him carefully, arms and cape wrapped around him, Tommy's mouth is open, and his eyes are visibly glassy. 

"You're alright, I promise. I'd never let anything like that happen to you," Techno whispers in his ear, a comforting presence breathing down on Tommy's neck, he in turn shifts, so his head is buried in the crook of Techno's neck. It's the boys first time, going to them with affection and Techno's stone heart swells. "I'll always keep you safe my Tommy, let's get you home and safe, we can get Wilbur's strings another day." 

(When had the palace become his home, he'd only been there once or twice? Why were they so touchy? He doesn't like this constant contact? Why did Phil look so angry when he talked about Tommy going home? He needs to see Tubs, cause he makes everything make sense. )

* * *

Tommy does this every few days for a year these strange men welcome him with touch. He's glad that the burning feeling from the beginning has stopped, now he doesn't feel quite so odd. Techno is the real oddity though the older man is so stoic and cold with everyone else. Now he treats Tommy like a friend, an ally they'd watched a horror movie one night, an old black and white thing that Tommy had never even heard of it scared the shit out of him, he started shaking, and Techno had just wrapped him up in his cape and slung an arm across his shoulder. 

Phil liked constant contact, touching his arms or his face. He offered diplomatic help too, the Bay boys were pleased with the new trade deal with the Empire, and it meant there was actual tech in the cold depths of the Antarctic, which meant central heating and planes. Phil had woken him one night when the stars were reaching their peak, and they'd bundled into his personal aircraft, soaring high above the clouds. Tommy felt like he could touch them. 

Wilbur was well Wilbur. He sang to Tommy he played dumb pranks on the others. They would pour glue in Phil's hat or green dye in Techno's shampoo. They sang together, often annoying the others with off-key renditions of the national anthems, but Wilbur had shared a secret with Tommy, that he had a lover. Wilbur was in love with a shifter called Sally, and she was pregnant. Tommy couldn't wait to meet the little creature that would be Wilbur's child, the chaos they could cause together. 

It reminded him of a family, an unspoken thought that passed and bounced around his skull like an old DVD screensaver. But there are the other moments too, like when he falls asleep and wakes up to them petting him like a lost soul being dragged into hell by the sirens. When he was dozing off, and they watched him like predators after there next feast. They don't let him carry weapons in the palace he's utterly defenceless at there mercy. They could kill him if they wanted. 

There are the rumours too, that spread like wildfire amongst the staff. That should you touch Tommy you, will face the wrath of the Antarctic Empire in full force. There are rumours of murderers roaming the streets for the people that upset Tommy their entrails found scattered for the birds. There are rumours that Tommy is here for revenge, that he brings death with him like a shadow. He isn't too fond of these rumours.

It all comes to a head, the care and affection losing to his worry. Phil calls him into the council room and asks when he would announce himself as Phil's son. The world whites out around him, and suddenly this perfect palace is going to make him vomit he pulls back from Phil's searching arms and Techno's mad grabs. It's too much he doesn't need a father or brothers who will abandon him again. He runs away, sprinting down the corridors and out into the snow, and then he keeps running. 

The call goes out that night, the youngest son of Philza Minecraft, leader of the Antarctic Empire, Angel of Death, the brother of Technoblade the Blood God, and Wilbur Soot the Admin has been taken. The call goes out for Theseus Minecraft to be returned or the might of the Empire will go out, and they will destroy any bastion that keeps the people away from there family. 

For they have claimed this child, and he is theirs now. Theseus runs, and the Gods follow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter wooo! The Kidnapping hasn't happened yet but it will soon :) I'm not entirely sure how long this will be as I haven't got the whole thing written in advance for once so I'm worried it's gonna turn out really fucking long. 
> 
> I was also debating opening a Discord, some of you who comment and add Kudos are really kind and I'd love to talk to you properly and not awkwardly comment on my own works lol. If you would be interested could you comment, cause if enough people say yes I'll happily make one. :)) 
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments! Thank you for Reading :))


	3. Furari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T//W War/bombs and Kidnapping. 
> 
> Here we go boysss!!!!! 
> 
> This is the start of the good stuff :))

The Bay doesn't realise that Tommy is the same as Theseus until it's much too late and there destruction is upon them. Phil flies above, trailed by the same planes the Bay had provided, and the bombs drop. There are hundreds of civilians in the houses that go down, children and adult lives cut short even though the horror as smoke clouds the streets. Tommy can feel the smoke in the back of his throat as he screams orders to the soldiers they have. Deo is much the same. He stands slightly off to the side as another barrage comes down atop them. Tommy can't tell where Luke and Blitz are, but his only hope is that they are safe. 

"We need to go!" Deo screeches, and they run. The Bay is mostly cities and industrial areas, and while the attack focuses on the capital, the casualties of this are unbelievable. They hurry through the deserted streets looking for more injured looking for those still alive in the wreckage. He wonders if Tubbo got his message, the message for help against an unbeatable foe he hopes that his faction is prepared to take so many refugees.

He stops when he hears a sniffle, and a broken off sob. There is a young girl amongst the wreckage, and an arm stuck out of the rubble next to her. He gathers her close, and her tears soak into his shirt.

He shushes her, "I know it's scary but, Tommy is here now, I'll get you safe. Trust me, I promise." He says and stands, slightly unsteady on his feet with the added weight. 

"Thank you," the little girl whispers, as he stands, lisp clear from her missing front teeth. The sprints off as he sees Deo do much of the same, gathering as many straggling survivors out of the wreckage. 

"Sweets," he says to the girl, and she looks at him with her big doe eyes. "I need you to close those big eyes, close them tight and don't open them until one of the boys say so. I need you to keep tight ahold of my shoulder too." The girl does, and he wanders quickly through the outskirts of the city. The buildings are crumbling, rubble and bodies cover there carefully crafted city. He wants to cry, but it's interrupted by a cough that forces it's way out his throat and, he holds the girl in his arms tighter, the world tilts as he hears a voice from afar.

"We are searching for my brother you have seen his portrait, find him and bring him back to me." He hears Techno shout and sound of feet slamming onto the asphalt. He knows with shocking clarity that he will never escape this, that they will hunt him down until he either dies or becomes there family. The girl taps him on the shoulder, and while he knows he won't escape, he can at least get her to safety. 

"Keep quiet I'm going to run, and I'm going to give you to one of the boys, and they'll keep you safe, now hold on tight." He whispers into her hair, and then he sprints. The boys have always said he's a good sprinter, that he would always be a better messenger runner than a strategist. It works in his favour today. 

He passes straight through the Empire men, they startle and screech that he's here and he can hear Techno's hooves giving chase. He sees Deo ahead surrounded by people, and he runs. 

"D!" He screeches when he gets to his side, the other boy looks defeated, and Tommy imagines he looks the same. "Right, I'm going to lead Technoblade away, I need you to get these people to safety. I trust you. Then you have to come and save me, Deo. Please don't leave me alone." He hisses and passed the young girl over to one of his closest friends. 

"Tommy? What the fuck have you done," Deo asks, his voice wavering and surrounded by the chaos of there now broken nation. 

"Nothing, I just left. Deo, I don't know what's making them act so off just get these people to safety go, now!" He says and turns back towards the city centre ready to run off again. 

"Tommy," Deo says the second before he runs off, Deo pulls him in and hugs him tightly. "Stay safe, I know we don't say it but..." Deo pauses and Tommy knows what he's trying to say the Boys have never said anything like what Deo is trying to say. "We love you, Tommy," Deo says, looking him dead in the eyes. "Now go, I'll see you soon."He runs back into the rubble, and he can hear more feet following him now. 

"Theseus!" He hears Techno scream, and for a moment he wonders if a part of a building is about to fall on him, or if he's going to die from a wound he hasn't noticed. But no, it's because Techno grabs him and pulls him in. "Thesus, my brother. You're finally home." He says, and Tommy doesn't want this, so he fights. He kicks his leg out until it catches Techno in the shin and he falls. He sprints off again, rushing towards the last bastion in the there destroyed country. The first old tower Tommy had built when he had first settled here. He thinks it's poetic that his last few hours of freedom he spends at his very first home. 

He throws open the doors, and then he regrets it because Luke stands there bandaging a woman's arm. 

"Fuck!" He says, but by this point, it's too late. Techno steps through the door behind him and hefts his axe. "Luke, you gotta get these people out. Now. The capital is down, Deo is out with some civs, you need to join him. They're here for me, keep yourself alive." He whispers the damage from the smoke beginning to rub this throat raw. 

"Theseus, come back now," Techno says his voice that flat monotone he knows so well. 

"I will, I promise. Just please don't hurt these people." He replies and Techno gives a short sharp nod as agreement. 

Tommy has never viewed himself as a man with dignity, but he walks into the Empire's hands with his head held high. He walks back through the streets of his ruined city, wrapped in Technoblades cloak. Then everything whites out for a moment, and Tommy can no longer think. 

* * *

Bitzel rushes out when he sees Tommy being pulled along there desolate streets by Technoblade. He had guessed the identity of the missing son correctly it seems. It doesn't matter though, as he fires in the direction of Techno's men scattering them. They aim there bows and fire into the bricks around him, none connect. He's better than that. 

He sees Deo moving around on the street trying to drag Tommy in when the earth seems to shake for a second and then go up in flames, a misplaced bomb's gone off on the street below him, bodies are everywhere. Techno stands, the bastard is unharmed and Blitzel growls. 

"What the fuck is this, Potato Boy?" Deo asks from where he's stood on the street corner. Blitzel often forgets that on their common area server these two work in a guild, their  _ friends  _ and he's still wrecked there beautiful home. 

"You stole something that's mine," the piglin growls, and he picks up Tommy, so his head is bunched around his collar bones. It's such a caring hold of the younger boy, but it makes bile rise in the back of his throat. He's watched wives carried like that on their happiest days, its a mockery of care, Tommy's unconscious and Techno's covered in blood and shrapnel. "My Brother, you thought you could keep, I will tear this place to shreds, I'll blow it down to bedrock!" He declares with a mad grin. 

"What happened to you," Deo cries, he hefts his gun higher as if to fire a shot, but Blitzel knows there are not enough bullets in that gun to take down seven foot of pig beast and without hitting Tommy. They have to watch, powerless as their family took, he's right there, he's so close Blitzel could grab him, but they'd both be dead the second he tired. 

He keeps a tight hold on his gun and promises himself that the second he can, he's going to drive a spear through that fuckers skull.

* * *

Groggily, he wakes. His head is full of cotton, and his ears are ringing. It's also surprisingly warm. It's too warm actually. He tries to throw whatever is covering him off his shoulders, but he can't. Several deep voices are shushing him, and he startles awake with the memories of pain and death swirling. 

He keens once his eyes are open properly, the room he's in sends shards of ice deep into his chest. It's a child's bedroom, like one he would have had if his parents had kept him, full of cartoon clouds and animated stars. It's the room for a toddler, but he's certainly not. 

"Let go," He whispers, he accepts that it's futile to fight against gods, Tommy can't argue with them, but he can beg, "please let me go home, I want Tubs," he cries as tears well in his eyes. 

He knew deep down. Something was wrong with these people, he knew the moment he had visited the first time, and they had acted like he was already there child. Like he was property and, he was owned. 

"Toms," he hears Wilbur whisper, the older boy is holding him tightly, and the older boy says it directly into Tommy's ear. "Toms, you are home, this is your home."

"It's alright, Tommy. We're going to keep you safe, forever." Techno says. He's the base of this 'cuddle pile', and it's his chest he's lay on. The thought makes him sob more. 

"Aww, Tom," He hears Phil say, but he can't see the man through the veil of tears, "Look at our boy, he's so happy isn't he, so glad to be home now. Our boy our sweet little boy," Phil croons, his wings surrounding them from the other side. 

Their madness in intoxicating, he can feel it at the back of his throat, A clogging and cloying sickening feeling of bile climbing with tiny shuffle until it chokes him. He sobs harder and louder until he's shaking with it. They try to comfort him, crowding him until he can't breathe, and it's too hot. 

His eyes flicker, and then he slides sideways into unconsiousness the last thing he hears is a whispered cacophony of, "You are home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I have no idea about the Bay boys at all? I didn't watch the SMP EARTH stuff from Tommy's POV and by the time I got into his stuff the streams were gone which isn't fun, I watched some videos on their channels but Deo hasn't uploaded in forever and AAAA. Anyway.. 
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS PLEASE :)))
> 
> I'm writing some worldbuilding here so you don't need to read this I just wanted to say it even though it doesn't matter in the world proper. So my headcanon is that the Antarctic Empire exports gems which comes up later, but a lot of there things are imported. Business Bay specialises in tech which they trade with other people, Newfoundland trades both food and textiles, and Tubbo's faction which I cannot spell is well versed in medicine.


	4. furorem - acceptatio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T//W Manipulation and Kidnapping

The second time Tommy wakes, his anger is back. He shouts and screams he smashes a vase on the door frame he shreds the clothing, in his wardrobe, Tommy punches his fake family, kicks and shouts, bites and slaps. 

It does nothing. 

They have plenty of patience with him. 

It's driving him up the wall, they shush him and soothe him like a tiny little animal. They treat him as if he hasn't been independent and alone for most of his life. He hates them, but they're so kind. 

They feed him, three times a day (unless he's disobedient, but they always tell him what he's done wrong, and they teach him, so he never does the same bad things again, there so sorry when they do as well. They apologise and cry with him when he's starving.) It's always his favourite foods, really nice sweets and cakes. They bring anything he asks for food from home, food that Tubbo recommends. Anything he asks for he gets. It's different than with Business Bay they had to eat certain things, especially with all the wars they were involved in, and with the constant bad harvests, they had suffered in the last few months. 

They spend time together all the time they never leave him alone for longer than two minutes. They're always touching him, hugging him close and pressing kisses into his hair. They pinch his cheeks and call him kind names. 

It's overwhelming, and it's as horrible as it is spectacular. This family loves Tommy that is a fact he knows, they love him and treasure him. But they have also hurt him they destroyed his nation and, they killed thousands of his citizens. How many children did they kill in their mad quest? He can't let them get into his head, but it's so difficult when they treat him like he belongs. 

"Tommy?" Wilbur calls, stealing the young boy out of his matra of not trusting these men. "You awake?" He asks, his voice is soft and deep, reminding him of chocolate; sweet and deep. He groans as a response he doesn't want to be, coddled. Tommy knows he will be when he admits he hasn't slept, but it doesn't matter though, the older man approaches and pick him up. 

If this had been last week, he would have bit the other man, but Wilbur had withheld his food until today after he had bitten Techno and he was so weak and tired afterwards. They'd watched him cry too, that was the worst. He broke down in tears, and they'd comforted him as he sobbed and sobbed. Then Wilbur had started crying as well, although his tears were silent. 

"I know it hurts Tom, I know, I know. But you have to learn," he'd spoken through tears, hugging Tommy's head against his collar bone, He pleaded for food, but they refused, and he was so alone but so surrounded. 

Instead, now in the present time, he lets Wilbur pick him up and carry him to the table they've set up in the room, they push porridge under the locked door, (Wilburs been careful with that since they walked in once and he'd made a run for it.) and he eats, it's sweet and warm. It makes him feel happy and full for the first time in days. Wilbur brushes a hand against his face. 

"Tommy, you ate it all, good boy." Wilbur coos, and kisses his crown. "Stand up, come on, that's my Tom Tom." He continues, it's demeaning and loving in the same breath, and it brings a bitter taste onto Tommy's tongue. "How are you feeling?" 

This question haunts Tommy because there's a right answer. The answer is simple.  _ I'm good Wilbur I love you lots.  _ He doesn't have to use those words it has to have the sentiment that everything's ok and he's happy. It's a lie they get him to repeat every day, after every meal. Sometimes he means it often he doesn't. Today he does, he's finally not hungry, and the feeling of weight and warmth in his stomach is nice. Wilbur grabs his hand as his brain slows and doesn't answer. 

"Sorry, I'm Tired. I'm fine Wilbur, I'm good. Love you," he whispers, pushing beyond the sobs brewing in the back of this throat. 

"Good boy!" Wilbur says in that demeaning way of his, and his hold on Tommy's hand tightens. It's not uncomfortable just warm and tight, his brother than smoothes his thumb over the backs of his hands, "Come on let's go, I want to take you somewhere special, somewhere just for us!" Wilbur drags him along down the corridors he used to walk down happily and laugh freely. Now he is pulled and trapped. 

The place they end up in is beautiful, the view of the kingdom is stunning backlit in the setting sun. The old world buildings are lit in amber, and the few people still out are peaks of grey and black. It takes the breath out of his lungs, the capital, this remarkable gem in the darkest and coldest place in the world. 

It makes him smile. 

"Pretty," he says, leaning on the railing watching the people walking hurridly like ants. Wilbur smiles at him and takes out his guitar playing simple chords, bringing Tommy the brightest happiest noise. 

(What Tommy doesn't quite know is what Wilbur truly is. The Siren parts of the man's voice pull him in and makes him think nothing is wrong. Wilbur isn't the most powerful hybrid, and the illusion will disappear once his song finishes but the thought will reside in Tommy for a long time, twisting his mind until he falls into line properly, and he cracks.)

He thinks, just once, that these people aren't so bad. They care for him, and in return, he thinks he cares for them back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting into it now my dears and the end is nearly written :). 
> 
> Thank you all for the Kudos and Comments, even if I don't respond I certainly read them all, there isn't much to say today, however, so I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Poena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T//W Assumed Suicide attempt (It's not) manipulation

Phil watches Tommy wake; they've left the there boy alone just to show how he has to rely on them. It's a punishment. Tommy gave Techno a bloody nose when he tried to walk outside alone. Which Tommy knows isn't allowed. They were very clear on the new rules he has to follow, Business Bay had never given him any, so they had to pick up the slack. 

He's been here for just around a month, and he's already improving so much and so quickly. He now answers there questions easily, and sure he still swears, but it's muted, toned down. The swearing doesn't matter, though. It's precious to their little boy, after all. He's lost his backchat, which is good, and he's stopped asking to go outside all the time, which is also positive. 

The first day, when Tommy had woken up properly, he had started shouting. It was loud and grating, completely unnecessary, and much too agitated. He hadn't understood their objective clearly, that this was to keep the youngest son of the Empire safe. 

However, this hurt, watching Tommy wake up disoriented and alone without Techno acting as his protector and Wilbur acting as his cushion. He looked so unreasonably scared, approaching the door and clawing at it like an animal; he moves over to the pillows and tears them to shreds, then onto his blankets and then his clothes. They were careful, picking out his new wardrobe. The Antarctic colours of blues and whites are a far cry from Tommy's usual bright reds and suits. 

Phil's heart shatters at the feral gleam in Tommy's eyes; he starts tying the strips together, but by that point, Phil is moving. His little boy looks so scared and so alone in his room. He's just by the door when it happens; Tommy stands over the window ledge and pears down. 

A rock forms in the depth of Phil's stomach, "Tommy!" He screeches, rushing forward to catch the younger boy before he does the unthinkable and throws himself out of the window. "My boy, my precious boy," he cries and pulls his youngest son tightly into his chest. He runs a hand through his son's hair as he drops the knotted strips onto the floor. 

Phil is a Magpie and, he coverts things he sees as 'shiny'. Tommy is the shiniest thing he owns. The little fireball, who helps run a county at a very young age and Tommy had to work unbelievably hard for his entire life, and whos' hair is the same shade as Phil's own. 

He nearly lost his precious son. He thought his boy needed to learn a lesson that was wrong evidently. 

"You're never going to be alone again, my sweet child. Come on, what do you want to do today; we can have a walk around the garden or watch a movie with all three of us together. I don't care what it is; we'll do it." He offers without letting go of his precious treasure. 

"Could we go on a walk? Go outside? Please," Tommy asks, his arms coming carefully to coil around Phil's upper torso and his back. His voice is hoarse and cracking like he's been crying. Oh, his boy, sobbing because he thought they had left him alone. 

He takes Tommy out, down the long dark corridors and into there garden. It's a beautiful oasis, filled with flowers and fruit trees, there are trenches dug for Techno's potatoes, and Phil has his sections. He's glad to bring the younger boy out, so he can see it. Tommy's face lights up like a baby offered a piece of candy or as if he's opened a Christmas present for the first time, and it's what Tommy wanted. He rushes forward straight towards the trees; the fruit on them is ripe and dark. Tommy moves like he's going to climb up before he's stopped. 

"Tommy, no," Phil warns, in the tone, he uses for the royal horses. He tilts his head, and Tommy returns to him with a slightly drooping head. "I'm sorry, but it's not safe for you to climb up there alone. I'll fly up and grab it for you, Toms," he says; Tommy looks up at him and shakes his head. 

"Carry?" His boy asks, with a tiny smile and Phil chokes, picking up his youngest son carefully and carrying up to the fresh apples on the trees. 

"Get one for me as well, Toms." He whispers into his son's hair; powerful wing beats behind him to keep them both high. His son grabs them carefully, inspecting them, turning them over in his palms until he has four on his stomach, and Phil gently glides down. 

"For Wilbur and Techno," he says as he hands Phil a shiny red apple. "Reminds me of a game," Tommy whispers, he's still in Phil's arms, and the man has no intention of letting go. 

"A game?" Phil asks he likes hearing about things Tommy likes. He gets them for the young boy as a secret, to be given if he behaves. 

"Yeah, you were on this super cool island, and then you'd shake the trees and get fruit; it was great fun!" Tommy cheers, he smiles up at Phil. "Could we do this more often, dad?" Tommy smiles. 

Phil smiles brighter, his little boy finally calling him dad, how his heart brightens. His shiny new son finally sees him as a father. He shuffles his hand through sparkling blonde hair; Tommy peers at him with big doe eyes. 

"You called me dad," he croaks, and Tommy looks confused for a second, turning his head into Phil's stomach like a cat; he lets out a sort of surprised breath like he is unsure and confused at the fact that he's never called Phil dad before. 

"But you are my Dad; you're mine and Techno and Wilbur's?" His son says, and Phil has tears brimming in his eyes; Phil pushes his hand through Tommy's hair again and then presses kisses against his hairline. His perfect, perfect boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh, a couple of notes on this one, Tommy isn't trying to kill himself that's just the way Phil views it, its actually an escape attempt that fails. He's also talking about Animal Crossing because its part of his character :)). Tommy's giving in, Oh no!!! There's a lot of Semi-colons in this and that is entirely because my writing software refused to accept me using commas and was like buzzing because I'd used them so I changed it. 
> 
> This whole thing is written as well, but the last few chapters need a long read through cause there kinda fucky but it is written which means I'm in a good place to get this whole fic finished and posted soon :)))
> 
> Kudos and Comments are as always appreciated :)) I love reading through all the comments.


	6. Mors & Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T//W Manipulation and Tommy giving in :((

It's been a year, and no one comes for him. It's not like he's hidden either. Sure he hasn't left the castle, but the boys know who took him, and the jump that he's in there castle isn't a stretch. Which means they aren't coming for him, and he's stuck. The hope he had cultivated in his heart shrivelling up and taking his drive.

He spirals downwards into a deep dark hole of despair, and it's Techno in the end who pulls him out. (The others try Phil, giving him gifts and Wilbur smothering him, but Techno comes and grips his arms and pulls him out.) The old rule disappears, the ones to keep him from being 'naughty'. He refuses to respond to the question, and he doesn't eat anyway, so the taken food doesn't bother him. Why would he answer the question when there's no point? He doesn't even think about eating when it's in front of him, and so he doesn't; it sends the eldest two into a panic. (When he's alone, however, and the family has left him. They are relieved because Tommy has cracked, and their little boy has broken down enough, and Tommy can now be rebuilt from the ground up.)

He reads to the younger, his voice a constant thrumming presence that pulls him out of his slump. He reads stories of greatness, great kings and queens, heroes and villains, greeks and Romans. It brings him comfort to sit, his head in the lap of the piglin and with one hand in his hair. 

Every day, Techno asks a question, "Are you feeling better?" It's not like the last question, where he had to answer that he had to say now they want to hear what he means. In the beginning, he had never answered, then groaned. Today, he responds with a single yes, and the small smile Techno graces him with makes him feel warm inside, and he returns it. 

"Is there a story you want me to read you today, Tommy?" Techno asks, the hand in Tommy's hair ruffling the light strands, "we need to give you a hair cut little one; you're looking like you just crawled backwards through a hedge." Techno laughs. 

"Then cut it Dickhead." Tommy offers it's a little lacklustre, and the usual energy he gives his swearing isn't quite there, but it's a start, and well, Tommy likes the grin that appears on Techno's face when he does. He likes the feeling it stirs in his chest, the happiness. 

"What story do you want, Nerd?"

"Theseus. I like that one." 

"So do I, alright, kid. Let me tell you a story..." 

* * *

Techno stares down their little brother, so small curled on his lap like a dog. He was so worried this past week when Wilbur's careful work forgotten, and he had stopped listening and answering any questions. Every day they had tired there best to keep him alive, forcing him to eat and drink. Urge him outside to see the sunlight or listen to music. They shouted and screamed to try and get a reaction and received blank stares and no words. 

But in a week, Techno's managed to pull him back, he's no longer so hopeless, and he no longer mopes like he's losing his mind, he curls up against him now like a tiny little kitty cat, it's adorable, and Techno couldn't be happier. He closes the book with a harsh snap, and Tommy shifts his head with a groan, burying his head deeper into Techno's stomach. 

"You've fallen asleep again? Haven't you, Bubba. Sleeping so often at the moment cause you've been so alone. I'm so sorry, my little boy; I love you. We didn't treat you right in the beginning, did we?" He questions with a shake of his head he had told Wilbur that withholding food was too harsh. Their little boy needed tender care and love, not harsh words, although he had distracted Phil from his plans of abandonment, especially after the boy had nearly jumped at because of Phil's twisted views of parenting. 

No, their little boy is much too small to need that kind of punishment: too young, and he was never that much bother, never enough to deserve such extreme punishments. Techno isn't his brother, they're very different people, but with Tommy's head on his lap, he begins to sing. His voice a deep baritone, giving reminders of melted chocolate, he sings one of the songs of his first home. Slowly, soothing himself to sleep as well, nodding off with one hand clutched tightly onto his book of Greek tales and the other, in Tommy's hair. 

As he falls asleep, he hears Tommy whisper, "I love you, Techie,"

* * *

Tommy hears Techno's speech. His talk of how he loves him, and he melts. The hand in his hair is hot and comforting, and Techno is talking about how much he loves him, that he's sorry that they didn't treat him right like he's got worth. The others have forgotten him and left him to rot in the hands of people who have given him care. He was so rude and angry the past few weeks and hasn't given them anything back. Yet they still love him and care about his well being. They want him to be  _ happy,  _ even though he's brought them nothing but pain. No one else loves him, not so wholly as these people. 

_ S _ o he melts, becomes like clay in their harsh but loving hands. They mould him into the perfect son and brother docile in all the right ways, still with his wicked tongue and quick quips, but without the true fire of cruelty. He learns to hold himself with poise, to carry correct smiles and use the right cutlery. To laugh at jokes that are never funny, and to nod at everything that is said. 

They do not let him fight, too worried he would hurt himself. He becomes weaker and weaker, no longer able to heft a blade above his head and fight. He is dependent on his puppet masters, and he does not realise, or he no longer cares. They give him the names he has to call them behind the scenes, and what to call them in front of the public. They stop being his friends and become his family. Wilbur becomes Wilby, Technoblade becomes Techie and Phil becomes Dad. 

Tommy Innit, co-leader of Business Bay dies, forgotten and alone in the high towers of the Antarctic Empire, and from the ashes of his death rises Theseus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I'm so sorry about this being late I don't even know exactly why just loads of little things happened and this was late so the next chapter is going to be 'early' as in within the next six hours. 
> 
> To the lovely commenter Cherriemaries who wondered if it was Gaslighting or manipulation! It's three different things, as our three villains are three very different characters with different ideas. Also, Techno is wildly out of character but I can't see him gaslighting or manipulating Tommy on purpose, so you're getting storytime and love from Techno, without the tough love of the others. :))   
> Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in about 6 hours lol :)))


	7. Festum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there's a T//W for this chapter? At least not one I can think of.

"Would the Red or Blue look better for the young prince?" The man says, his voice shaking along with his hands, but the King waves his hand with a faked kind smile. 

"Blue, he needs to look like he's a part of our family," Phil answers, and the man bows and leaves the King to stare out the window. 

"You think he'll be up for this dad?" Techno answers, coming in from the left, he's dressed in his royal garbs, light blue army coat, and Techno fiddles with the sleeves and pulls at the collar. His crown brightly shines, polished to perfection, and his hooves click against the marble floor. 

"I certainly hope so," Phil sighs, and then stands himself. His bucket hat was discarded and replaced with his crown. His usual colour scheme of greens and whites replaced with the pale blues that represent his people. His coat brushes the floor, but his smile turns genuine when he looks at his son. Techno approaches giving a mocking salute. 

"Dad!" Wilbur whines as he walks in from the right, he shifts his weight between his feet and looks somewhere between uncomfortable and angry. "Why did you give me Antarctic colours and not Newfoundland! I need something that links me to my country, Phil!" He growls, and Phil gives a long-suffering look to his eldest. 

"What are the colours you need Will?" 

"Well the Flags, Green White and Pink? So I need something in those colours." 

"Speak to the tailor who just left maybe you can get a hat or a bracelet or something." Techno grunts and Wilbur runs off, "He needed a beanie anyway, he doesn't look right without one." 

"You're right there, mate. I hope Tommy doesn't complain too much." 

* * *

"Dad, this is way to tight!" Tommy complains, "Can I get it any looser or something it's really uncomfortable." 

"I know mate, mines the same, like Wilburs and Technos. It's supposed to be, don't stress about it. Breathe in, and relax it should keep your shoulders back and straighten your posture you gremlin." Phil says fondly, brushing and he kisses Tommy on the forehead. "Come on Kid I'll sort out your hair and your crown." 

"I get a crown!" Tommy shouts, and he makes a grabbing motion with his hands, Phil gives a theatrical sigh and hands over the boy's crown.

"The crowns of the Antarctic Empire are important as traditionally there are three," He explains, pulling out the tone Phil uses when he's explaining something significant, as he pulls a brush through Tommy's hair. "Mine is made of twined wood, and several gems, although it is Malachite that is the most visible, with different meanings and evergreen to symbolise that my rule comes from the people and my abilities as a warrior, survivor and a leader. Wilbur's is filled with apatite and charoite. It was created for his wisdom, and planning that has kept our country safe and secure even through the long winters. Techno's has Lapis, and Aventurine engraved along the outside, to show his prowess in battle, and his unbridled confidence in the strength of his people."

"What about mine dad?" 

"Yours, yours has several different gems, and there's space for more for when you grow up properly, but the main one is Alexandrite which is about you're able to bring Joy to everyone and Amethyst is the other main one to keep you safe. My little prince, come on, let's get you outside and in the carriage its time for the people to finally meet you." 

"Alright, dad, let's go!"

* * *

"Wilby, stop! Dad did my hair you can't ruin it, for fucks sake. Stop being a dickhead," Tommy shouts as Techno holds him down and Wilbur attempts to mess with his hair, it's foiled for once by Philza who extends his wing so it covers Tommy's hair and so he can't see as his father mouths the words later to Wilbur. 

The carriage ride is bumpy, and nothing like the slick cars and quick busses of Tommy's forgotten home and as the ride progresses the less they talk. Until Tommy is staring out the short glass window in wonder, his hands pushed up against the glass like he's trying to phase through. 

"Dad, Techie, Wilby! It looks so pretty! All the ice and snow looks like little crystals! Wilby, look!" He shouts, his face now pressed up against the glass; his eyes growing wider and wider as they pass carefully through the main parts of town. "Look at all the people they're looking at us! Should I wave, or is that rude?" 

"You can wave Tom Tom. It's certainly allowed, give them a big smile, I'm sure they'll love you," Techno answers and gives Tommy a little shove. Tommy starts waving lightly, gradually getting wilder and wilder until his arm is flying around at a speed equivalent of a hummingbirds wings. 

The carriage slows before coming to a soft stop at a small dais and the royal family climb up, flanked by guards, dressed in the countries colours. The royal family stands awkwardly in the centre of the guards there for show rather than actual protection. Phil stands at the back, his wings open, and behind his sons, Wilbur stands on the right, the hat in green and a bracelet in pink, his siren gills moving in the icy wind. Techno stands on the other side, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword. His other crossed in front of his father to hold onto Wilbur's a sign to the people of there skill. Tommy stands in front of them, with Phil's knuckles rubbing circles on his back in an attempt to calm him. Tommy's hands are empty, and he cycles between turning his palms upwards and clasping them together tightly. They are gods, and creatures of myth, looking like they've just walked directly out of a stained glass window or a hundred-year-old painting. 

"Welcome, people of The Empire!" Phil greets, his voice echoing around the square. "I introduce you formally to the newest member of your Royal family! Theseus Minecraft!" 

A cheer resounds around the square, and the people come alive in a brilliant fashion. They throw confetti and begin to dance and shout, the maypole off to there left begins to turn, and music begins to play from the bandstand. 

"I am honoured to be given such a warm and caring welcome by you all! May the festival commence!" Tommy utters, his tone is the perfect blend of welcoming and leadership, (It fools the people, but they are not aware of the practice the boy had to put in to perfect his acting the food that he wasn't allowed and the softness he has come to rely on taken away.)

Then people begin to approach, happy for the chance to touch and speak to there rulers. Many come with empty words of admiration. Some appear and grasp Tommy's hand tightly, expressing their love for him.

Some, however, make the smile plastered on his face real. Young children, toddling over on chubby legs and pressing flowers into his hands. Then a young girl with strangely blonde hair smiles shyly and says with a very light; and quiet voice if he would join them in a dance around the maypole. 

"Could I, Dad?" Tommy asks, and Phil nods, removing his sons crown and nodding, giving his newest and youngest son a hair ruffle. "You want to come too, Techie? Wilby?"

"No, kid; we're a bit too old to dance. We're good to watch you, go and have some fun, bubs. We'll be watching." 

He runs off with the girl, who he learns is called Sophie, and she slowly teaches him the moves around the pole; he grabs one of the silk threads and begins the twirling spinning dance. He laughs with the other children, and they share stories while they dance. 

"He looks happy! We should host a festival more often," Wilbur whispers to Phil in the slight break between the people coming to see them. 

"We'll see. It's good to see our boy happy, and the people like him well enough, and he did such a good acting job didn't he, dad!" Techno chimes in; he has a fond look on his face and is staring at Tommy's ruddy face. 

"I think we should. It's good to see our boy so happy," Phil answers with a dopey smile. "From now on!" Phil's voice carries across the place, "A festival shall be held once a month in celebration of our new prince and the glorious age of peace in our Empire!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'll upload in the next six hours after I sleep.   
> My fucked sleep schedule: No. 
> 
> Anyway! Woo, we're about halfway I think :)). Tommy's meeting the people in the Antarctic empire! They like their new prince, it's also the first time Tommy has seen a person that isn't SBI in about a year, poor boy. I hope this chapter is ok and that you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed, :))


	8. Aegritudo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T//W Wilbur dramatically thinks Tommy is dying, he's not, but he is ill. There's a description of death as well.

"Toms!" Techno calls into his baby brothers room it's; the first time they've left him on his own in quite a while. People were starting to question where they had gone after the bombing in Business Bay and sure they'd set up the festival every month but Tommy couldn't go every time. It was too much of a security risk. So they had gone without him, the young girl had approached again but seemed sad to see Tommy not there. It didn't matter though, Tommy spent too much time with her when the festivals were on. None of them liked that either. So it had been agreed that Tommy would be better staying confined for the next few months. Techno is a man of conflict and these festivals are more suited for Phil and his fatherly demeanour and Wilbur's pure charisma. Oddly, children seem to like him, and he tries his best not to scare these tiny little creatures. He hasn't even killed the orphans, Phil said he was proud. 

His call, however, goes unanswered which is unusual. The younger boy always responds, but as he enters the room, the situation becomes startling, horrifically clear; Tommy is sick. Their tiny little brother is curled around his blankets, his face smooshed against the teddy bear they left on the bed. He sends a quick message to Phil, telling him to get back soon, their little boy needs them. 

"Toms, can you look at me for a second?" He asks, and the younger boy groans but shifts to look at him. His bright blue eyes are dull and half-lidded. He tries to smile, but it just looks like a harsh grimace before his head falls back down onto the pillows. Techno shifts his hand carefully through the other boy's hair, shushing him gently. "Phil and Wilbur will be here soon don't worry, they'll be here, and we'll get you all better." 

"Techno?" Echo's down the cold corridors, and Phil careens into the room, long black wings spread. He stalls and stops he sees Tommy, his youngest son curled tightly in bright white sheets his usually pale skin is stained a dark red creeping over his cheekbones. "Our poor baby, we should have never left him on his own he gets sick without our support. Get him upright Tech, and I'll get some soup, Wilbur will be here soon. I'll send a message out to say that someone in the royal family is ill and we'll be out of the public eye." He offers, placing the palm of his hand, so it cups Tommy's chin, he rubs his thumb along his son's slender face. 

They stand vigil into the late night, Tommy gets worse the longer the night lasts, the boys breathing gets fainter and fainter, and his fever gets higher and higher until the boy's body acts as a space heater, and the room seems to melt around them. Wilbur joins them when the moon reaches a peak he plays simple tunes on his guitar, careful lullabies that would send the boy to sleep and helped keep him calm in the early days of his capture. 

"Wilby?" Tommy whines in the early morning when the sun is beginning to rise the sunlight sparkles over his blank eyes. "It hurts, please make it stop," Wilbur can't stop the younger boys scared little whimpers and cries, they grow bigger and bigger as the time goes on his eyes grow unfocused and the grip he takes on Wilburs hand gets weaker and weaker. 

Wilbur is reminded horrifically of a story Phil used to tell of the man he had stabbed. It was a fatal blow a deep stab wound to his stomach, and the man was bleeding out. This traitor had pulled himself upwards sword still imbedded deeply and swiped a hidden knife at their father. It had thankfully only hit the young king across the nose, leaving a lasting scar, but the sentiment remained. Hysterical strength their father had called it. He wonders if this brief strength is the one that posses Tommy for a moment before leaving the boy to die. 

"Dad!" He screeches, bringing them all in Techno with a sword drawn, and Phil with his tired eyes. "We need to call something in he's not getting better, and I'm scared that if we don't. He'll die," it shocks them away from there inaction, the desperation of Wilbur's plea. Phil swings open the wide doors. 

"We need a physician! We need a physician who can heal my son!" The call goes out, and over the next hour, the palace floods with doctors and physicians; some desperate to prove there worth to the Angel of Death, others are there for gold, and some for a glimpse of the young prince. Many of them don't get through the gates the greedy gleam in their eyes sends them tumbling off the castle walls, with Wilbur as judge jury and executioner. Others fall on Phil's blade, there wish for his attention, meaning they neglect the boy who truly needs care. It ends when a thin, brown-haired boy strides through the doors, a half unbuttoned green shirt and slightly curling ram horns. 

"Let me help him," he states, his eyes are clear of greed, and he bows kindly before them. "My name is Tubbo. I'm the leader of the Gambojeistan faction I have no wish for power nor a desire for money I want to help your son. I lost my father due to an illness last year, and it sounds similar to what is happening to your son. Let me help him, my Lord. " 

"Very well, Techno take him to Tommy," Phil says, it's a dismissal of all the other physicians, but they remain. Greed clouding their judgment again. It doesn't matter they will soon find their hearts on the wrong edge of Techno's blade. 

"Thank you for bringing me. I assume you want to stay while I treat your brother. If so, you should help me. Could you grab me some cold cloth, a water basin and a pestle and mortar? Or at least ask someone else to grab them?" He asks and moves to sit next to the bed. He removes a large satchel bag and begins sorting through the plants inside. He pulls out Lavender, Chickpeas and nuts, a few beans, turmeric, ginger, garlic and cloves. 

"You're not planning on cooking him a meal?" Techno jokes, his voice still monotone, there is a threat there as well. 

"You don't need to worry, although some broth might do him some good. He's got Influenza, which shouldn't be this bad unless he has pre-existing medical conditions, it's going to be tough, but it's not impossible. We need to get him hydrated, which I can do. The nuts and beans we crushed into a paste and feed people which we think helped people recover, although we're not entirely sure."

"You had issues with this before?" Techno asks, bringing over another chair. Servants come in with the requests, and Tubbo lays the damp strips of cloth against Tommy's forehead. 

"Yes, we had an outbreak last year, it was catastrophic, and why I'm now in power rather than my father, we couldn't develop a cure but, we did develop things to make it better." Tubbo offers, he smiles kindly at the servants and nods. He reaches for a cup on the nightstand. It was for Tommy, but they hadn't figured out exactly how to make him drink it. Techno watches as Tubbo fills it with salt. He stirs it with the tip of his finger and then sips it, pulling back with a sick look. 

"I'm going to need to go and make some herbal tea, but if he wakes up, I need you to make him guzzle this and then spit it out. He'll need to be more awake, but the point remains it should help clear up that horrible wheezing. I need to make him some tea."

It continues like this, long hours as Tommy gets slowly better until his eyes are open and unclouded. 

"Dad!" Tommy calls about a week after Tubbo appeared, he's back to being their little boy again. Loud and smiling, always ready for comfort and kindness. "Can you read me a bedtime story?" 

"Of course, my little Tommy," Phil says, perching amongst the blankets, opening one of the children's books they keep there. 

"He still needs rest, but the worst is most certainly over," Tubbo says, he's stood outside the room and offering a hand to both of Tommy's brothers. "Keep him bed-bound for a few weeks, and then you need to get him walking, or his muscles will deteriorate entirely, and I fear he won't be able to walk. I leave him in your entirely capable hands. You might want to think about getting a trade deal going with one of the northern factions they have good medical equipment so, this can be avoided. If He gets worse, don't hesitate to call." He leaves as the two men enter.

Tommy opens his arms and they rush to him, patting his head and kissing his forehead, they whisper promises into his hairline and hold him tightly. Trapped against them. 

* * *

Tubbo gets outside of the castle, and then back into his territory before he vomits. He knew Tommy. He knew the boy in the bed well. They had been enemies and allies all at once. 

The Bay was attacked by the Arctic Empire just before they had begun mentioning a new son. Tommy had been missing since them. Tubbo opens his communicator and sends a message. A call to those who are waiting at home and a call to the wider SMP. 

They've found the missing leader; he's where they thought he was, now they need to save him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am about to punt Grammarly into the sun, I write in there because it gives Grammatical and spelling changes - which is good. But this was apparently perfect I opened it last night and it had developed 52 errors, which is so fucking annoying. 
> 
> The story is picking up though? I wonder whats going to happen now, lol. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated :))


	9. Odiosis Die

"Wakey, wakey Tom Tom," Wilbur calls voice saccharine in its sweetness. He lifts Tommy from his blanket cocoon and pulls him into his lap. "You awake?" 

"Yes, Wilby! I'm awake; where's dad?" Tommy asks, eyes still closed, his jaw cracks with a yawn. 

"Dads got a big meeting with Tech and some big generals this morning about someone else taking over my position in Newfoundland," Wilbur says, resting his chin on Tommy's head. 

"Wait, does that mean?" Tommy says, suddenly looking more awake, and he ducks underneath Wilburs chin and shuffles around to look at Wilbur eyes alight with hope. 

"Yes, it does," Wilbur says and pulls Tommy over, so he's warm and trapped in his arms. "I'm staying here much more often from now on so I can spend more time looking after you, Tommy! We can spend more time together, and I can teach you more, and it means you aren't stuck with Dad and Techno all the time." 

"Fuck yeah!" Tommy cheers, punching a fist upwards to the air, "Fuck yes, I get to spend more time with big brother Wilby!"

"I'm glad you're excited," a low voice from the door calls Technoblade stands there, leaning heavily on the doorframe his father behind him. They're both dressed down, without all the pomp and gemstones. Tommy opens his arms, and they slot themselves in the family of four, all curled together and warm. 

"So what's the plan for today, bubs?" Phil asks.

"Well, I've got lessons from Techie this morning after I eat. Then we get the rest of the day together right; right? Can we have a picnic in the garden?" 

"I don't see anything wrong with that, Dad? Do you?" Wilbur says, pushing Tommy lightly off his lap and he stands brushing down his jumper. 

"I have no problem with it, get dressed quickly, Tommy, and then we can eat together," Phil says, and Tommy brothers pile out of the room; he smiles at Tommy and closes the door with a light click. Tommy gets up properly, rushing to his wardrobe, pulling out his usual day clothes; his red and white shirt, light jeans, and the gifted cloak. He pulls a comb through his hair lightly. Tommy rushes out of the room the moment he's dressed, tearing down the corridors until he gets into the space that constitutes as there dinner table. He sits on the right side of Techno, as the servants come in with the food for them to eat. He isn't that hungry, so he just takes an apple which he devours in thirty seconds and then stands, his chair scraping along the ground. 

"Please may I be excused," he asks, in the way the etiquette teacher tells him. Phil nods, and they grin at each other before Tommy ducks his head and runs off, ready for the day's lessons from Technoblade. 

* * *

"We're finished, Toms," Techno yawns, dropping the book he was reading in favour of taking Tommy's notes, slotting them into the thick folder of all of Tommy's work. 

"Picnic time?" Tommy asks, jumping onto the balls of his feet and pulling at Techno's cap in return; his older brother pushes him off with a fake scowl. 

"Yes, we're having it now. You go and get Dad, and I'll grab Wil. Meet you at the door to the big garden, ok?"

"Ok Techno!" Tommy answers before scampering off, Technos fond shout telling him to slow down unheeded as he nearly runs full tilt into a young servant boy, he apologises profusely and hands the boy back his Christmas hat and sunglasses, before he's stood before the door to his fathers study. 

"Dad?" He asks with a knock on the door, and he can hear Phil give a hum through the door. He opens it slowly and peeks his head around the corner; he creeps through until he's stood before his fathers large oak desk. 

He fiddles with his hands and peers upwards into his fathers kind eyes. Phil isn't looking at him. He's staring intently at some bits of paper and rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

"Dad?" Tommy asks, and he comes around the table, springing a hug onto his father, "It's picnic time now, leave the paperwork for Wil," he whispers like he's plotting a great terrible plot. 

"No sweetie, I can't, I'll be twenty minutes, and then we can go," Phil sighs and takes a pair of ornate glasses off the desk and push them up the bridge of his nose. 

"I can help then I have legal jurisdiction to sign some of these, let me. Then we can get it done in five minutes." Tommy exclaims, bouncing on his toes and clapping his hands like an excited child. Phil laughs and then reaches behind him and take hold of Tommy's broad shoulder. 

"Who's my clever little boy? Yeah, sure get a pen and go for it," He laughs, and Tommy clambers onto his father's lap, holding the pen gently and signing the papers with perfect penmanship. Just like Tommy said in five minutes there done, and Phil ambles pulled along by his younger son. 

"Hurry up, Dad, come on! Don't let Wilby and Techie eat all the food," he says as they round the corner to the garden, the pink clouds setting the scene for the perfect picnic. Wilbur and Techno stand up against the walls, both holding wicker baskets and grinning at each other. They walk out together and find an excellent spot outside to set up their picnic. 

They use there cloaks as blankets to sit on and huddle together to ward out the cold. They throw sandwiches and juice at each other. At one point Techno reaches out and throws a snowball directly into Phil's face, starting off a snowball free for all that only ends because Phil has snow shoved down the back of his shirt, and it begins to melt meaning they have to go back inside before someone gets sick. 

It's a perfect day for the family, a lovely day in a sea of perfect days that have graced them for three years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no TW for these because there's nothing truly dark involved, it's all very sweet at the moment, but I'm happy to tell you the drama is coming soon, and Tubbo is nearly ready :))


	10. Liberandum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T//W Threats, Fighting and allusions to death but nobody dies

Tubbo breaths carefully back pushed tightly against the wall as a guard meanders passed. He's stared the guard's rotations until there imprinted on the backs of his eyes when he falls asleep. He has to wait here until the alarm goes up and everything begins. Wisp has the most dangerous job tonight, then Tubbo himself. Wisp is going against the Blood God and the Angel of Death in a battle, he's not alone, but that doesn't mean he'll be safe. 

Deo's prepared everything he can. Opening the doors for Tubbo to sneak onto the grounds, drugging some of the food to make the fight fair, he's also left the door to Tommy's room unlocked even though that had proved useless before he had run off just like he needs too. Luke and Blitzel had stayed behind guarding the rebuilding of Business Bay, the underground cavern safe from the Antarctic Empires bombardments. 

His thoughts derail themselves as alarm sounds, a grating noise that stays loud and horrifying and Tubbo winces and waits for a moment watching as Wilbur leaves the room calling for his father. Now, Tubbo moves, he hits Wilbur on the back of the head in a harsh wack which causes the siren to crumble against the wall unconscious. He open's Tommy's room carefully to see the blonde boy sitting up in his bed, looking frightened. 

"Tubbo?" He asks, his head turning to stare at Tubbo looking overly surprised and tilts his head like a cat, "What the fucks going on?" 

"I'm here to rescue you, Tommy. I'm sorry we took so long but now it's time to get you away from these people." He holds out his hand to Tommy, who recoils his eyes wild. He spits the word people, poison on his tongue. 

"No! You're just trying to trick me, my family loves me," he cries and pushes Tubbos offered hand away.

"They kidnapped, manipulated and hurt you, Tommy! They stopped you from eating that's not right or what caring people do." 

"But they love me," he argues, "they hug me and give me gifts." 

"That means nothing, Tommy, that means nothing!" He shouts, his voice cracks on the crescendo of the sentence, "I love you! I'm sorry I left you alone for so long, but we couldn't get to you, I've missed you so fucking much Tommy. So does everyone else who's here tonight trying to save you!" 

"You haven't seen me in two years Tubbo. I thought," Tommy trails off, and he clutches at the blankets pooled against his stomach. "I thought you forgot about me." 

"I could never forget you, Tommy. You're my only family. It was us against the world for so long. I'm your Tubbo, and you're my Tommy. I'm nothing without you. Please come with me. I want it to be us two again." Tubbo feels the tears welling up in his eyes, and Tommy pulls him into a hug. 

"Ok..." Tommy says, but Tubbo can tell the younger boy isn't properly convinced. 

"I think you've had you're fun, it's time for you to go," a voice from the doorway calls, Wilbur stands there one hand clutching his head his other brandishing a sword. Tubbo sucks a breath in through his teeth he's fucked it. 

"Don't hurt him, Wilby, he was just worried about me." Tommy grins, he doesn't understand that there's no way Tubbo's walking out of this alive, "He's my best friend! He could come with us on a day picnic one day, and you could get to know him better!"

"Tubbo, you're the one who healed Tommy, and for that I'm thankful, but you're trying to steal my brother, and that's not allowed. You have a choice however you can throw yourself off the tower and die a hero's death, or you can die on my blade, and we can use your intestines to decorate the battlements," Wilbur hisses and stalks forward as Tommy scrambles out of bed, throwing himself in between the two brunettes. 

"Move Tommy! He needs to die," Wilbur says, his grip on Tommy tightens, and bruises as the younger boy begins to wince. Tears brew in Tommy's eyes as his brother hurts him, and the spark he has long left hidden begins to reignite. The ashes of Tommy Innit reforming slowly with a single push as Wilbur pushes him behind and, swings his sword down onto Tubbo's resigned smiling face. 

Tommy screams, and his imagination fills with gore. He pushes Wilbur as hard as he can, causing his brother to fall, his whole body shaking as Wilbur hits the ground with a grunt. Tubbo doesn't wait for a minute stealing Wilbur's blade and smashing the hilt down again onto Wilbur's skull. 

"Cry later Tommy, once where safe. We need to go now!" Tubbo shouts, and they take off running along the corridors and out and onto Tubbo's plane. 

"Where are we going?" Tommy asks he's still shaking in the passenger seat. 

"I got an invite onto a private server, somewhere new where we can start again away from these people. You like that idea." Tommy nods in response, but he's still shaking. "You feeling ok?" Tubbo questions and he wraps a blanket around his friend's shoulders they abandon the plane and head through the portal hub on foot.

"I just hurt Wilbur Tubso, there going to hate me. I want my dad," Tommy whined. 

"I get that Tommy, but," Tubbo stops, he needs to say the right thing needs Tommy to understand they aren't good people, but worries claw up his throat what if he says the wrong thing and follows in the footsteps of Tommy's fake family and manipulates his friend when he's vulnerable. "I never told you about my dad did I? He's an awful person, he's hurt a lot of people including me I won't get into the details of it but he used to do the things that they did." 

"Yeah, but my family aren't bad people. Their, wonderful leaders, the people love them and..." He knows Tommy was trying to say they haven't hurt him, but the bruises developing on his shoulders disprove that. 

"They have hurt you, even if they didn't mean it. They gave you rules that hurt you, they took away your food which is cruel even if they didn't mean it they may love you but you don't need to let them hurt you, you've left. I promise it will make sense soon." When there safe Tommy can heal, and then, well Tubbo's not sure about that far ahead but he can worry about that later, he and Tommy have all the time in the world now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not like this chapter, I couldn't get it to flow right and I edited for like an hour solid and it still felt wrong. But this is the best I could get it, Sorry to everyone who was expecting something better I literally can't :)). 
> 
> The next chapter after this one is coming out a day early because it's really short compared to the rest, but I'm going back to school full time soon so I'll have less writing time which sucks ass. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated :))


	11. Sanitatem

Tubbo helps Tommy build a dirt shack when they get onto the SMP. The dawn rising as they add oak doors, it is a shamble of a building, but the joy in Tommy's face when he sees his creation eases the ache of his fingers and his arms. 

"It's mine!" His best friend exclaims, brushing his fingertips against the dirt walls in awe. He still has a childish lilt on his voice, and he's standing like he's not quite sure how too. 

"All yours, Tommy," Tubbo says, and then after a moment of quiet reflection, he grabs Tommy's thin hands and holds them. "They're never going to take anything from you again, Tommy, I promise." He says, and Tommy stares at him like he's grown an extra head. 

"But, they're my family? Shouldn't I go back to them?" Tommy says, tilting his head like a bird. 

"They did, and when we're older, we should go and see them again. But they hurt you, Tommy." Tubbo says slowly; he struggles to find the words, he's not sure exactly what happened to Tommy, but he tries to find the right words. He coughs and then speaks, his voice low and as comforting as he can make it. "You weren't allowed to leave right, Tommy?"

"No. Dad said it wasn't safe."

"That was abuse, Tommy. Not letting you leave the palace. They didn't let you see your friends or make friends, did they?"

"No."

"They gave you toys and things for fun to make you complacent, to keep you docile?"

"I think so?"

"Do you remember what they did to the Bay Tommy?" It's his final question, and it breaks his heart as the younger boy, his best friend looks so confused about right and wrong. 

"It's sort of fuzzy, like, looking through a lake or something? Why can't I remember properly, Big T?"

"Because it hurts Tommy. Those people claiming to be your family hurt you that day. They destroyed your nation, do you remember. There was a little girl you carried out and gave to your men. That was my sister's life you saved, but she was only in danger because of Phil and Technoblade and Wilbur." 

"I remember, I think. It's all goopy and shit." Tommy complains. "I'll try, could I. Could I message your sister? Maybe seeing her face will help?" Tubbo laughs at Tommy's hesitance and pulls an old photo out of his pocket; there's a girl on there, and Tommy stares. "I remember her. She was so quiet when I took her out of the city. She been ok?"

"She's been good, thanks to you. You saved her life that day. My best friend saved my sister and then disappeared."

"Why did you take so long to find me?" Tommy begs, beginning to shake. 

"I," Tubbo faces a choice here, a choice to lie and hurt Tommy more. Or he can tell the truth and shatter Tommy's opinion of his 'family' entirely. "I didn't come because I was trying to save the remains of Business Bay. The city is down to bedrock down Tommy. They bomb your home periodically every month. We had to find a place for all the survivors."

Tommy lets out a short breath, "You didn't forget me?" 

"Never," Tubbo says, his hold on Tommy's hands tightens until it's just below painful. "I looked for you forever. If I hadn't found you when I did, I'd still be looking. I missed you so much, you bastard. You are not allowed to leave me alone ever again."

"I promise; I'll try Tubzo. Promise."

They sleep in the dirt hut; it's cold and dark, but it's perfect and, in the darkness of Tommy's shit home, secrets shared, and the healing has a chance to begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once there's no TW aha, I missed Tommy's stream which means I'm going to have to catch it in the morning but Mr Manifolds stream title scares the shit out of me, so I'm scared as fuck and will probably cry. 
> 
> This is mainly dialogue which sucks ass, but I thought a little Tubs explanation would be good :))
> 
> Kudos and Comment appreciated and the next update will be on the 3rd


	12. Utinam uh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T//W Manipulation and Kidnapping

Tommy enjoys a year on the Dream SMP before his past catches up to him.   
He spends every day with Tubbo; they laugh and run after bees and, he gets a parrot called Clem, who enjoys pecking people just like Tommy trained her too. He learns and develops and grows up, no longer pruned by his overbearing family that may have loved him but had hurt him. He messages the Bay Boys, they are safe and they're busy keeping the refugees from the Bay alive and away from the Empires wrath. They teach him about love in there way too. Dream and Sapnap teach him about family, but not like Phil and Wilbur and Techno. They act like cool older brothers who are annoying but so very kind. They've taught him how to fight with swords and axes. They've taught him how to farm for his own food. They let him build his own house, and it's usually them that grief the place. But they always help him rebuild it as well. 

Then, well, it all goes wrong. It's just at the beginning of summer when Dream approaches him, "Tommy!" He shouts, startling the younger boy, Dream laughs when he spills juice down his shirt. 

"What do you want, bitch!" He answers. Tommy furiously looks down and starts franticly trying to undo the damage done to his 'favourite' shirt. "You gotta fix this first, actually dickhead." 

"Yeah, whatever, get changed and pass it here. I'll force George to clean it later. This new guy is joining the server in like five mins. You might know him; he was on the SMP Earth project. He sent an application letter so and seemed pretty nice, so he's gonna get whitelisted soon. I want you and Tubbo to meet him." Dream says, catching Tommy's shirt when the younger boy lobs it at his head. "Sap's getting Tubbo right now, so hurry up, and we can head to spawn and then. I don't know, welcome him? Whatever, George said it would be 'polite' so..." Dream trails off. 

"You're a fucking simp," Tommy says, rejoining the older boy outside his gates; he's changed into his red and white shirt, the one he only wears occasionally. He's distanced himself from the boy he used to be, but Tommy loves this shirt, and he's trying to change it from a sign of there control to his, his t-shirt. 

They've lost the time to tell the other people here exactly what happened to Tommy on SMP EARTH. There were so many times where they should have explained. What had actually caused those harrowing days when he had been so desperate to return to his abuse. But they'd never told. Tommy had been adamant in the beginning to avoid saying a word about his 'family' and, now it was much too late. Wilbur spawns in the same yellow jumper Tommy was used to seeing him in, and the angry response he was going to give Dream is taken and turns into a low keening whine. Tommy needs Tubbo here for this, right now. He can't cope with this on his own. 

"Tommy!" Wilbur crows, he rushes over, "We were looking for so long, and you just left, the Antarctic empire has been searching for ages, and we couldn't find a thing, we went looking through Hipixel, and we still couldn't find you." He wraps Tommy in the same hug he gave when he first visited, the one that keeps him so tight and safe it would be comforting if the memory didn't hurt so badly. "I missed you so much, Tom Tom." 

"What's going on?" Dream asks, the older boy has lowered his weapons, and Wilbur pushed Tommy's head down until the young boy can't say a word, gagged on Wilbur's wool jumper. 

"He didn't tell you? This is my brother! I told you we were looking for him, I didn't even think he would be here, but here he is, my little Tommy, so small and missed by everyone. Phil and Techno have been running themselves ragged. You're coming back right now. I'm gonna take you straight to Phil." Wilbur sing-songs. It's the tone that he used to send Tommy to sleep, and it makes him yawn. 

"You alright with that, Tommy?" Dream asks, and he so badly wants to say no, he doesn't want to. He wants to see Tubbo, because Tubbo will know what to say. He doesn't have to wait, Tubbo crests the walls, and the younger boys heart drops. He rushes forward. 

"Get your hands off him!" He screeches and pushes Wilbur's hands away. 

"You, rat!" Wilbur calls and punches the other boy in the face, it's a violent swing, and Tubbo's nose explodes into a bright red. His head snaps back and, he stumbles down until he's held up by Dream, who looks furious. "You don't get to touch my brother. Not after you knocked me out and stole him last time. No one gets to touch him, other than our family." The older man hisses, but Tubbo's pulling has dislodged Tommy, and the boy scrambles away, tears streaming down his face, and he rushes to Tubbo. "Come back here, Toms. You need to; we need you at home. Come back to me, aren't I 'your Wilby', your big brother who gives the best hugs and who loves you. Don't you want Techie and Dad?" He holds one long hand out, and Tommy just wails louder and louder. 

Dream hefts his axe high in the air, but Wilbur is nothing if not fast. He rushes forward, taking Tommy by one arm, then hits a button on his communicator, and they disappear. Tubbo's last view of his best friend a panicked scream, and suddenly he's gone. 

"What the fuck was that?" Sapnap asks, his voice taking on that incredulous edge. 

"This can't be happening not again. I promised I'd protect Tommy!" Tubbo whispers. He looks up to the sun and prays for forgiveness he has to tell these people. So they help save Tommy, but he doesn't want to. "You need to know the story of SMP earth and why Me and Tommy left. You're going to want to sit down." They do. 

By the end of the story, the other men look almost green. They're horrified at the idea that Tommy is back in the hands of these men. Sapnap stands and hefts his sword, Dream follows their eyes sparkle with the thrill of the hunt, and their victims are great. There prey a family of men, one an angel, one an admin and the other a god, but they will fall all the same. 

"Tubbo, round everyone up, make them take their best gear. We're taking Tommy back in two days. You need to be prepared, and we need you to make a map or a plan of what to do. We need you focused and ready for anything. Sapnap with me, you head off to George; he should have Callahan with him. I'll get Alyssa and the people in the Drug van. I don't care about the war; this just got serious." Dream declares, stalking off into the night. 

Tubbo knows he should be preparing, gathering tools and material. He should be getting Netherite, arrows and potions. Instead, he walks to their bench, there safe space on the top of a hill. He plays a music disc and cries, but at least he isn't looking alone, and at least this time Tommy knows people are coming for him. 

Or at least he hopes he knows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))
> 
> Poor Tommy, he can't catch a break, both in cannon and here. But this story is coming to a close :( It does have a happy(ish) ending so look forward to that. Hope you enjoyed it, Kudos and Comments are always appreciated :))
> 
> Fun fact! According to Google translate the title of this chapter is Uh-Oh which made me laugh so appreciate it I guess.


	13. Verum Libertas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T//W Manipuation, blood, scaring. 
> 
> It's the Finale Boys!!

They can't do what they did the first time. It wouldn't work this time, Tubbo is sure. There plan last time took to long and left Tommy alone with people who kidnapped him for far too long; this time, they're going in fast and quick. Granted, he has better fighters with him this time. Dream is arguably the only person who could fight against Technoblade and win. Phil isn't as well versed in PvP, but he is strong, and that caused problems last time but here with Sapnap, who isn't perfect at PvP but knows how to get anyone acting stupidly. 

It surprises him for a moment when Fundy asks that they leave Wilbur to him, having an odd glint in his eye as he explains who Wilbur is to him. That it was his father, the man who had left Fundy with his mother alone because he did not care, Fundy knows Wilbur Soot, and Fundy knows how to bring him down. (Later on, when they leave the council meeting, Tubbo approaches the lone silhouette and lets the fox talk, he talks until the sun is rising, but the tenseness of Fundy's shoulders disappears, and he smiles and stands ready for war.)They are not many, but they are skilled, and as they tumble out of the portal hub and into the SMP EARTH spawn, Tubbo knows where to get an army. 

"Wisp," he says into his communicator as the others, decked out in full Netherite, brush themselves down and stretches out stiff shoulders. "You there?"

"Tubbo? What are you doing back here?" He hears the incredulous and tinny voice ask. 

"They got Tommy again, so we're here to get him back you up for a little chaos?" 

"We're? What have I missed?" Wisp shouts through the communicator before he quiets again, "I'll meet you with the rest of the Business Bay forces at the older border lines. We have to catch up, Tubbo." He declares before the call disconnects. 

"You ready to do this Tubbo," Dream asks, his mocking mask tied tightly around his head. They look like a ragtag group of bandits than the best fighters in the world, but he knows the Empire, and he knows Tommy, his friend, will never give up again. 

"I am! Lets fucking go!" 

* * *

Tommy wakes covered in warmth, hands brushing through his hair and holding him tightly, there is someone beneath him, and his arms are trapped. 

"What the fucks going on?" He screeches, voice cracking and breaking. He knows, though, exactly what is happening, where he is. He hopes it's a nightmare, and he'll wake up sobbing with Tubbo to comfort him. 

But he's never that lucky, "Hello, Toms," Wilbur whispers, he can feel Techno speaking, but the words disappear in the ringing of his ears. 

"You're home again. We love you, and your ours again." Phill hisses against his ears. 

"We were too lenient to kind to you. This time you're forbidden from leaving this room and the bed for at least two weeks. We won't be leaving you alone ever again, no loneliness, no unhappiness. You'll be with us forever, our little baby!"

____________

Wisp joins them with an easy grin, a gun against his waist and a sword tied behind his back. He offers a hand to Dream, who grasps it tightly and gives a smile only just visible under his mask. 

"The others are keeping the people safe, but you've got me and, around three hundred soldiers. It's going to be so much easier than the first time too. You made a plan?" Wisp asks once Dream let's go, turning his head to look back to Tubbo. 

"We have a plan. We need to get three of us in, you because you know the palace well. Me because I'm the one Tommy trusts the most and Fundy to take out Wilbur." Tubbo offers Wisp moves to take a seat at Tubbo's left side. 

"They have better guns than we do, but I'm pretty sure you're damn good fighters. We don't need to kill people indefinitely or win a war. We need to distract and delay them; our main issue is that we've done this before they'll prepare for this. There's going to be more guards on the outer walls and outside Tommy's room. You need more people going in to get Tommy out. Two more? If you're all good fighters, that should be all you need." 

"You're pretty smart, Wisp," Dream smiles, leaning back in his chair and propping his legs up on the table. "Well, let the operation begin."

* * *

The alarm sound is music to his ears, but it fills him with dread as well; they are coming for him to save him, which is wonderful and spectacular and a thousand other words, but Techno and Phil don't leave. He's not alone like last time. Instead, they crowd him further, his heartbeat in his throat. 

"We're not going anywhere, Tom Tom," Phil whispers, then shushes his crying; he hasn't really stopped crying since he woke up, "We failed to keep you safe, but we won't again." 

"Love you," Wilbur says, and then slaps Tommy lightly when he doesn't respond at all, "You have to say it back, Tommy. We taught you so well before, and now you've forgotten it all. That's bad! We'll just have to reteach you, won't we." Wilbur laughs, and then he squeezes Tommy's cheeks as old women did back when he ran the Bay. 

The 'peace' doesn't last for long, the door swinging open and ricocheting off the wall to the left, and in step five people, all alight with anger hefting weapons and armour. It's shockingly not them who breaks the silence, but Wilbur. 

"They're the ones who stole Tommy, Dad. You've got to stop them; they'll try and take out little boy again," He screams, pointing and hissing. Techno and Phil jump up, pulling weapons out from behind Tommy's headboard. 

Dream and, Sapnap step forward, but they don't get a moment to attack Wisp pulls the gun from his waist and fires three shots clipping Techno and Phil on the shoulders, making them drop their weapons. They clatter to the floor as Phil reaches to steady Techno. The shoulder of his shirt, turning a shade of crimson. 

"Restrain them," Wisp whispers, and he surges forward to attack Wilbur and doesn't get any further. 

" _ Stop!"  _ Wilbur screeches, and everyone in the room stops moving pulled into his thrall, " _ Come in!"  _ He says, and guards swarm up into the room, subduing the fighters until the only person against the Empire is Tommy. Dressed in Empire colours and confined to his bed. 

"Please don't hurt them," Tommy whispers, his voice cracking and shifting, one hand reaching out trying to grasp Tubbo's. "I wasn't a good prince, I know. But please don't hurt these people, they're my friends and," he cuts off, his arms are being pulled back by his fake family, the people who hurt him he wants Tubbo again, Phil and Techno's blood begins to seep into his shirt, staining the arms red. 

The atmosphere changes suddenly, the soldiers shifting around, glancing at walls with confused faces, a cartoon sun stares back at them, its grin chilling. There is a cough at the door and in walks a girl with scratchy blonde hair and a dancing twinkle in her eyes. She limps as she walks, but her eyes seek Tommy, and she pats him on the head. 

"Hello, again," she laughs, and he stares at her in awe, his memory of her is hazy, but he remembers spending a whole day with her, dancing and laughing at a festival. "Prince Theseus," she turns on her heel to face the guards and gives a short sharp nod, and weapons clatter to the floor. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Phil roars, his wings flaring out around him. 

"Dethroned; Philza Minecraft, you've been dethroned. You have lost the respect and care for you're people. We depose you," she hisses and takes out her sword. "You have murdered your people in a quest to kidnap and brainwash a boy. You destroyed a nation; you killed any who tried to help, and then you punished your own children." She lifts her pant leg with one hand revealing a mess of scar tissue, "you and your men are the reason I will never dance again. We, the people, who you abused and hurt. Formally accept your defeat, or we kill you in this room." Phil pulls himself up ready to attack, but Techno looks his father dead in the eye and whispers in his ear. He slumps down, and suddenly he no longer looks like the feared leader of a bloodthirsty empire but a tired man. 

"Very well, and who will take my place?" He asks, and Sophie looks directly at Tommy. 

"I don't want it. I really don't want that kind of responsibility," Tommy looks around at the gathered group, the people he trusts and people he doesn't. "I know someone who deserves it, however, and I think... I think that he should. He has some form of training with looking after people as vice president of L'manburg, he's kind, and with some help from us lot I think he could lead." Tubbo moves forward then, so he's sat next to his best friend, nodding. 

"I agree he certainly deserves it." He looks thoughtful for a moment before snapping his fingers, "It should also keep with the tradition of the Empire passing among family. He is Wilbur's son," Heads swivel until all of them point at a blushing fox hybrid. He gives a shy wave. 

"My son?" Wilbur scoffs, "I have no son." 

"You do? You had a kid with Sally, my mum? I wasn't always called Fundy." Fundy says, taking out a faded photograph. There are three figures. One is clearly Wilbur, another is of a young woman, and the third is a child wearing a dress, Fundy when he was a child. 

"Sally told me you were dead," Wilbur laughs, his eyes swimming, "I thought I'd never see you again. I wished and wished it wasn't true, and it isn't. My little champion."

"Hey Dad, I wish you weren't a psychopath!" Fundy snipes back, "I love you, but this was so horrible," he sighs, "My first act as Emperor? King? Doesn't matter, is for the former royal family to be confined in this room until we can get them some help," Fundy says, he still looks nervous, but the smiling faces of his friends give him confidence. "Thanks, Tommy, I won't let you down!" 

"I know, I didn't know you were my nephew, though! So many chances I got to bully you lost because you didn't tell me. I'm disappointed!" He says with a mocking glint. "Can we go now though, I'm fucking cold, and I hate this place." Tommy cheers as they leave the palace. (It's the only time Tommy has walked out, but that thought isn't in his head.)

* * *

Once they get home, Tommy and Tubbo leave. They know tomorrow they'll have to explain everything, in long agonising detail. They'll get the help they should have had back in the beginning. There will be new rules and different relations, and some people will treat him like glass to shatter, or they'll overcompensate and hurt him. 

But, they'll show him, he will learn what love is supposed to look like, What kindness and care should be without manipulation and pain. He no longer is afraid of the cold or locked doors. But tonight? Tonight there sitting, watching the moon on a special bench, and they have a reason to celebrate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! It's finished, I never have to open the files again! I have a case of 'Chekovs Gun' where I have to make everything plot relevent or I die, hense the character I made up making a return for no fucking reason. It's pver though and I'm petty happy with it overall. 
> 
> This does mean I'm moving foreward, and onto my next two works! I know most of you arn't that bothered but here - I'm revamping my Phantommy AU and while it's still not cannon compliant it's just better and I'm ahppy with it. Then I'm doing a Raccoon Innit prompt. After that? Who knows?
> 
> There is going to be a delay however, my laptop fucked itself and I've been struggling eversince on a differnt computer so updates to the next thing will be delayed for like a week or so. :))
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this story! You're Kudos and Comments were very appreciated and made me very very happy!!

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would give myself a break after Bedrock Brothers, but no, I will not. I'm back :)) and better than ever, but this will update slower than my other fics, This first chapter is more of a teaser than the full work so don't expect an update before Thursday this week at the earliest.


End file.
